Iggy
Iggy is a main protagonist of the second half of the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders Fanon Wikia Ideas So Far * Iggy vs Cream (RoadRollerDIO) * Iggy vs. Gaara (By ArachnoGia) * Jake vs. Iggy * Morgana Vs. Iggy * Neco-Arc X Iggy (Completed) * Iggy VS Toph (Abandoned) * Iggy vs. Wolf Link and Midna (by TheDragonDemon) * Iggy VS Zwei Battles Royale *Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Repede (Tales of Vesperia) * Koromaru (Persona 3) * Lupus (Jet Force Gemini) History Iggy is a Boston Terrier, originally belonging to a rich owner he escaped and soon became a stray. Often threatened by bigger dogs he used his Stand, The Fool to scare them away and soon with his abilities he became the King of Stray Dogs in New York City. Captured by Muhammad Avdol and Joseph Joestar and brought against his will to Egypt Iggy aided the group to defeat DIO. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: The Fool * An unorthodox Stand, The Fool is truly the epitome of "the simplest way is the best way". Though mainly a pile of dirt or sand, The Fool is remarkably powerful. As the Fool is only bound to the sand it manipulates, it cannot be harmed in any way (attacking it would just mean attacking a pile of dirt), and as such, Iggy cannot be harmed by attacking it. * Due to the Stand being made out of sand, Iggy does not take any damage that The Fool takes. *'Shape Shift': A very basic power, The Fool is able to take the shape of anything it wants, from living people to just objects that are useful to Iggy. This ability also allows basic copying of the object's abilities - if it is in the shape of a glider, for example, it can glide for short distances. In addition to objects, Iggy can also cause The Fool to take the form of anyone it chooses. This skill momentarily fooled Vanilla Ice by taking the form of DIO. *'Strength': Despite The Fool's basic composition, it is still incredibly strong - at least stronger than Polnareff's Silver Chariot. It was able to slice Vanilla Ice's hand apart and smash him down a hall with enough force to shatter a wall and the majority of his bones, and later to lift Polnareff into the air even as The Fool was falling apart from Iggy dying. *'Speed': The Fool is remarkably quick, possibly because of its composition, being able to move at speeds that most people cannot follow. Feats * Subdued Silver Chariot. * Helped Jotaro defeat N'Doul * Killed Pet Shop. * Killed Kenny G. * Saved Polnareff from being killed by Vanilla Ice. Faults * Can be very stubborn and disobedient (although he does truly care about his companions.) * If one can get past his Stand's defense, he is only as durable as a small dog. * Was injured by Pet Shop, resulting in the loss of a paw. * Was killed by Vanilla Ice. Gallery Iggy OVA.png|Iggy basking in the sun as seen in the Stardust Crusaders OVA. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:US Combatants Category:Dogs